Métro Vert
by Macarousse
Summary: Mello revient en métro après avoir parlé à Near...  bon, je savais pas comment résumer ça...


**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**Ce petit OS a été écrit pour la nuit du FoF et répond au thème "métro".**

**Métro = grande ville = Tokyo = Death Note = Mello /sbaff (Logique imparable, non ? xD)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les rues de Tokyo n'étaient pas encore désertes, même à cette heure-ci. La nuit était déjà tombée sur la capitale japonaise, et Mello avait encore du mal à marcher droit sans manquer de rentrer en collision avec un passant lambda.

Il allait vite, sûr de sa direction, la tête haute et le torse bombé. Ce soir était un soir de fête pour le blondinet. Il était fier de lui. Fier de son génie.

Il revenait du quartier général du SPK, où il avait eu une petite discussion avec le dirigeant du dit SPK. Et il l'avait mouché en beauté !

C'est donc d'un pas assuré que Mello descendit les escaliers menant à la station de métro. Il avait choisit de prendre les transports en commun, voulant ménager sa petite moto chérie qu'il allait devoir abandonner plus tard.

Quand il arriva sur le quai, le métro était déjà arrivé, et une sonnerie annonçait le départ imminent. Mello réussit à se faufiler in extremis dans un wagon presque vide. Le train souterrain s'ébranla, et, dans un bruit de ferraille, accéléra lentement.

Mello s'écroula sur un siège, se préparant à une longue attente. Il devait patienter, il ne descendait que quatorze stations plus loin.

Il décida de mettre ce temps d'attente à profit en déballant une tablette de chocolat noir, histoire de fêter sa petite victoire sur Near.

Il était content, content d'avoir récupéré sa photo, content d'avoir apporté la dernière pièce du puzzle à ce petit microbe albinos, content de lui avoir prouvé que sans lui, il n'était qu'une pale copie blanchâtre du meilleur détective de la planète.

Mello adorait enfoncer Near. Il adorait lui fermer son caquet d'impertinent. S'il pouvait l'étrangler de ses propres mains, il ne le ferait pas. Pourquoi ? Parce que si il n'y avait plus Near, il n'y avait plus aucun exutoire aux émotions violentes du blondinet.

Certes, il y avait Matt. Mais Matt, il y tenait, énormément. Sans Matt, Mello se retrouverait seul, dans une solitude difficilement supportable. Et puis, Matt était très doué pour choisir les meilleurs chocolats du marché.

En parlant de chocolat, Mello venait de finir sa tablette, un air satisfait sur le visage. Estimant qu'il avait encore le temps d'en savourer une seconde, puisqu'il restait une huitaine de stations, il en déballa une deuxième.

Cette fois, c'était une tablette au lait. Il laissa la douceur sucrée du chocolat chatouiller ses papilles et ferma les yeux. Il profitait pleinement du plaisir du chocolat, associé au légers soubresauts du métro qui le berçaient presque.

Il fut perturbé par un léger poids sur sa manche. Il ouvrit un œil et vit qu'une fillette le tirait par la manche de son manteau, le fixant avec de grands yeux vert émeraude. Elle jeta un regard de convoitise à la tablette de chocolat et fixa de nouveau Mello d'un air suppliant.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander quoi que ce soit : sa mère la tira vivement vers elle, la réprimanda et s'excusa auprès du blond. Celui-ci répondit d'un geste évasif de la main.

Il essaya alors de replonger dans cet extase que lui procurait la dégustation du chocolat.

Mais il ne parvint pas à retrouver le fil de ses pensées. Le regard vert de la fillette l'avait troublé, et lui rappelait étrangement celui d'un rouquin. Le regard émeraude qu'il ne croisait que très rarement.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il arriva à destination. Il remarqua qu'il n'avait même pas mangé la moitié de sa tablette. Il jeta un œil vers la petite fille qui boudait dans coin et lui fourra la tablette à moitié mangée dans les mains. Sans un mot, un geste de plus, il sortit de la rame, prêtant à peine attention au « Merci ! » que lui hurlait la fillette.

Il sortit dans la nuit noire et se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers son immeuble. Il grimpa les marches et ouvrit la porte.

Le studio était aussi mal rangé qu'à son départ, à ceci près qu'il y avait plus de paquets de chips et de canettes qu'auparavant.

Mello s'approcha doucement de Matt et se serra contre son dos, dans un geste de tendresse qui fit sursauter le rouquin. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que Mello lui manifeste la moindre affection.

« Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mellonie, en mal d'amour peut-être ?

_ Tais-toi. Enlève tes lunettes.

_ Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

_ Fais ce que je te dis.

_ Bon, d'accord. »

Matt retira ses ignobles lunettes orange qui lui bouffaient la moitié du visage, et Mello put contempler ses yeux, ses si beaux yeux, qui le regardaient avec une lueur d'incompréhension.

« Tu sais quoi ? J'adore tes yeux. Je veux être le seul à pouvoir les regarder.

_ C'est déjà le cas, Mello. »


End file.
